Fate Solar Shadow: The Star Storm Holy Grail War
by CrimsonDragon206
Summary: This is a Fate Solar/Shadow fanfiction, which is a Fate based d&d campaign that is streamed by BlazingAzureCrow on Twitch and uploaded to Youtube on the Let Them Play Games channel. Ian has lost his entire party, sans Malaclypse and Suzume. The Moon Grail War and Sun Grail War have already ended. But they find out there's a third was approaching, the Star Storm Grail War.


**Disclaimer: Possible spoilers in this series if you aren't caught up with Fate/Solar Shadow.**

Ian stared at the ceiling of the cabin above him, his mind unusually blank for once. At one time, Ian's mind had been constantly running, thinking about strategies to take on other magi or their Servants or trying to come up with ideas for new spells or equipment to enhance his party's combat effectiveness. But now, nothing. He just stopped thinking. It was like he was trying to force himself to not think about _them._ He still couldn't believe that Isla, Diane, and David were just... gone.

Ian's attention was drawn to the door of his room as he heard a quick rapping on the door. It could only be one of two people, and one of those people wouldn't bother knocking. "Yeah Janne?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Ian, you need to eat. You didn't have breakfast, so I won't let you pass up on lunch," he heard the assassin's reply from behind the door. Despite that statement, Janne didn't try to force his way through the door, even though it would be child's play for him to pick the lock. Well, he hadn't tried yet anyways.

"I'm good Janne. I'll eat later," Ian called back, rolling over in his bed to face away from the door. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door with his enhanced senses, clearly unhappy about receiving the same answer he had gotten this morning.

"Ian, I don't want to force this door open. Just open the door and eat, please?" Ian took a deep breath, but he did get off his bed and make his way to the door, walking passed Peacemaker on his desk and the Gearblade that also leaned against the wall next to it.

Malaclypse's mood was lifted a bit when he heard a click and the door swung open, but his mood soured a bit at the same time when he saw the state Ian was in. It was clear he hadn't slept well, if at all, last night and his face was still giving no indication of anything really. While some might take that as a good thing, Janne knew Ian needed to grieve, but after getting hit again and again with sorrow, it was no wonder he was keeping it all in. There just hadn't been time before, forcing Ian to act like he was alright, but now it was like the Scotsman didn't know how to express himself. However, the assassin brushed it off for now and led Ian back to the table where their lunch was prepared.

There was a simple meal prepared for Ian and himself, but the third resident of this cabin was quietly drinking a malt that Janne had prepared for her. Suzume remained stoic as Ian and Janne sat down at the table, though she took a moment to silently study Ian, just as Janne had. She was usually the one who checked up on Ian while in her astralized state. It was odd, almost comical to her, that it was only after she had become Ian's Familiar did she start acting like a proper Servant. That aside, Suzume came to the same conclusions Janne had but remained silent as they began to eat.

They were only halfway through the meal, when all three of them froze and shot up from the table. Two people had just entered the Bounded Field that surrounded the cabin Sakaski had lent to the twins before. Janne went for his guns and had them loaded in moments as Ian ducked into his room to grab Peacemaker and a bandolier of his potions. Suzume moved to the door, ready to materialize Juuchi Yosamu the moment she needed it as the others got ready. Just as Ian and Janne got their respective weapons ready, there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice to Ian called, "Ian, it's me Duncan. Are you here?"

Ian visibly relaxed and lowered his weapon and made his way to the door. Malaclypse and Suzume relaxed slightly but were still ready to fight if this was a trap. Ian opened the door and the was glad to see that it was indeed the lavender haired man. Ian hadn't seen him since the Moon Festival Holy Grail War had ended two months ago and Duncan had made his wish on the Holy Grail to save Idelia. He figured the Priest of Alquam would have returned to island with his people. "Duncan? What are you doing here?" Ian asked him curiously.

The older man placed a hand on Ian's shoulder and said, "I am... so sorry, about what happened. If I had just been there when it happened, I could have done something." Duncan paused, a moment of hesitation seemingly overtaking him before he sighed and said, "That being said, we have a chance to undo it, but it would involve going to war one more time."

"What do you mean? The Sun Song Holy Grail War ended already, and what do you mean by 'we?'" Ian asked, though Suzume's and Janne's eyes both narrowed at the implication of going into yet another Holy Grail War.

"Not the Sun Song War. While we were here on the mainland, the Idelians were keeping their ears to the ground while laying low. Along with the Moon War and the Sun War, there'll be a third, and it could possibly be the last, Holy Grail War. It's called the Star Storm Holy Grail War, and it will be taking place in Blairgowrie and Rattray, Scotland in five years' time," Duncan explained. Ian was shocked to hear that there would be a war happening back in his home country, but Duncan wasn't done. "If you're willing to enter this War and use the Grail to wish back Isla and the others, then I intend to help."

Malaclypse and Suzume remained suspicious, especially at Duncan's willingness to participate in another war to simply support Ian. Even Ian, while he trusted Duncan, was a little suspicious at that. "Why would you put yourself at risk to help me? You already got your wish, shouldn't you go back to Idelia?"

"My order is gone Ian, because of a choice I made myself. They won't need me, though I do intend to return after I assist you. Not to mention Ian, you and your sister are my friends. And you were friends with Sarutobi and the Braves as well. In the end, the Grail needed all its power to save Idelia and Sarutobi couldn't make his own wish. In the he let me use all of its power, but only if I swore to help you bring back Isla. And that's a promise I intend on keeping," Duncan said, a determined look in his eye as he said this.

Ian couldn't help but smile as Duncan explained all of this to him. When presented with idea of using the Grail to save his mother, he had hesitated and eventually decided against it, knowing it's not what she would have wanted. But he had no such thoughts about using the Grail this time. Isla was all the family he had left, David needed to get back to his own sister, and Diane wasn't even technically supposed to be affiliated with the war. None of them deserved this. However, as he collected his thoughts, Ian remembered that he had sensed two people enter the barrier but had only seen Duncan thus far. "Did you bring someone with you, Duncan? And how did you find us?"

Duncan actually smiled as Ian asked and replied, "Well, I wasn't the only one looking for you. An old friend was already tracking you down and we happened to run into one another." The High Priest stepped aside as Ian tried to figure out what he meant until this old friend stepped into the doorway.

There, standing before him, was a half-firbolg druid he could never forget with a horned owl perched on her shoulder. There, smiling at him from the doorway, was Stonewalker Zelladis and her familiar Finn Capone. Seeing the woman that had been like a second mother to him, Ian was overcome with emotion and tears began to well up in his eyes. As if instinctually, they both moved closer and embraced each other, the both of them sinking to the floor as Ian found it hard to support himself. Ian let it all out, everything he had been holding in since the end of the war. Stonewalker just hugged him and tried to comfort the boy, having already received the details from Duncan about the war. Despite the pain she felt from Isla's death, she knew it didn't even compare to what Ian must have been going through.

Malaclypse and Suzume finally lowered their guard at this display. Neither of them had any idea of who this woman was, but she was helping Ian finally face his emotions, something that they hadn't been able to do in two months. Eventually, as Ian was able to gather himself, at least a little, Duncan and Stonewalker were both invited in properly and introductions were exchanged. Duncan did most of the talking for him and the druid, as she was still tending to Ian.

Eventually, Ian regained his composure enough to start catching up with Stonewalker, asking her how she had been since he last saw here, among other things. "I wanted to come see the both of you again when I had the chance. You mentioned this place in your letters, so I was coming to see if you might be here until I ran into Duncan on my way here. And I swear Ian, we're going to get Isla back," she told him when he asked why she was here. Stonewalker had every intention to support Ian in the Star Storm Holy Grail War when she heard it was possible to bring back Isla, and Ian greatly appreciated that.

During their conversation, Janne made both her and Duncan something for lunch, while Suzume just listened with her usual stoic expression. Janne and Duncan exchanged a few words themselves so that Ian and Stonewalker could catch up.

After lunch, Ian grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and scribbled down a rather large list of miscellaneous items before handed it to Janne. "I'm sorry to ask this Janne, but could you run into town and pick these things up for me? I'll give you the money if that helps."

Janne looked over the list and replied, "I can pay for this stuff Ian, it's no issue, but what do you need it for?"

"Oh, well I figured now that we're going to be heading to this war, we gotta be prepared, right? I want to get to work as soon as possible," Ian said, a determined look in his eye.

"Good thinking. The more we prepare, the better our chances will be," Janne agreed. He let everyone know that he would be back later as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, a smile on his face. It looked like Ian was finally starting to come back around to his old self.

When the war had ended, and Ian was in that miserable state, Janne knew there was no way he could leave him like that. And even then, he'd only intended to stay until Ian got back on his feet. But now, knowing Ian intended to go into yet another war, Janne couldn't in good conscious retire like he had intended. He knew if he did and something happened to Ian, he'd hate himself for the rest of his life.

After Janne returned, the group began to make plans for the coming Grail War, after which Ian set up a workshop in his room and went to work. The odd group of 3 magi, a human assassin, and a Heroic Spirit Familiar settled into a routine of planning, working, but also taking time to relax and converse amongst themselves.

A couple of weeks passed, and while everyone was going about their business per usual, they all felt two people enter the Bounded Field, a familiar feeling to Ian, Malaclypse, and Suzume. They were all prepared as Ian opened the door, Peacemaker aimed towards where the two unknowns had entered the field. However, upon seeing who it was, Ian immediately lowered his weapon and asked, "Uh, what are you two doing here?"

_Time until the Star Storm Holy Grail War officially begins: 2 years, 8 months, and 8 days_

**Someone should seriously consider sending me help. I was going to focus on The Alchemist & Alter Ego as well as the MHA/Soupcan story, but the minute this story idea popped into my head, I had to write it.**

**I love so many of the characters that we've seen throughout Fate/Solar Shadow, and this is my excuse to have all those characters interact and work together. (I want to say that I do love the other PCs as well, it's just that this was the easiest way to make this story work.) Along with the two who showed up at the end of this chapter, there's one other I plan to join Ian's cause, but that'll be in a few chapters. **

**I'm super excited to write this story if I'm being honest, and while I have some vague plans, there's a lot I'll probably decide in the moment. That'll probably include ships.**


End file.
